Breakin' Boundaries
by RuthlessFlowerChild
Summary: Kaoru X Oc. Natalie Jane Imai barely met her twin brother Michi Adam Imai barely met a few months ago. She lived in LA until now, her and her brother transfer to Ouran and meet some devilish twins! But is she hiding something...?
1. Adventure!

**This is my first story so please bear with me:3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or ANYTHING except; Jane,&Michi.**

I was awoken by my brother poking me.

"Janie! Jane! Wake up!" he said as I opened my eyes.

"Mmmph." I said as I covered my face with my blue blankie.

"We're gonna get enrolled in school today! Come on get up!" reluctantly, I got up. I really didn't want to argue so early in the morning, and I would never argue with niisan.*

Even though I barely met him over the summer we were closer than anyone.

Ha, that sounds really weird for twins but it's the truth.

"Hurry up!" he said he walked out so I could change.

Its amazing how far I came in the period of what? Three, four months tops?

I walked over to my massive closet and picked out some blue sheer nylons, my high waisted black shorts, black socks, my brown riding boots that a bit past mid-calf a white muscle shirt, and a faded denim button up (unbuttoned). I then headed to the restroom to fix my hair and makeup. Ugh.

I never wore much makeup. I just put on tons of mascara and a little eyeliner in top that curves into a slight cat eye. That's pretty much it for makeup. My pale skin didn't need that powder stuff, whatever it was called. I put on a ton of chapstick and proceeded to do my dreaded hair.

It's not like my hair is ugly or anything. There's just so much of it! It hits my waist. I brushed the tangled mess, fixed my bangs, and walked downstairs to the kitchen. I ate breakfast so fast Michi looked at me like I was a savage.

"Chew your food next time!" He said with a smirk.

"I could say the same thing to you Niisan." I replied with the same wild smirk.

"Lets goo! Dad's gonna be pissed if we meet him there late." He said looking at the time on his phone.

"Ahh fine." I replied with a solemn tone. I really didn't want to go back to school, especially in a different school, let alone continent!

…

We pulled up to building. It was huge! I had barely gotten used to the fact that my room was as big as my house in the States. Now I had to deal with the fact, my school is as big as a college.

Michi and I just looked at each other and he laughed at the expression on my face. Which was probably like this, o_o . We walked to the office and we saw our father and the boss guy laughing like they were roommates in college.

"Oh there they are!" my father said as he stood up and hugged me and Michi one by one. It was awkward. I know he's my dad but I've only known him for 4 months!

"This the chairman, Mr. Suoh." He said as he gestured to that boss guy.

"My, Michi how you've grown! And this must be Jane who I've heard so much about." He said as he shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Suoh." I gave him my most polite smile.

"Oh! Aren't you just the CUTEST! But please call me Uncle." He said as roses popped of nowhere behind him. I sweat dropped. This is defiantly going to take some getting used too.

Michi being the awesomest twin ever seized the opportunity, "so about the uniforms, are those _mandatory?" _I knew where he going with this.

" Uniforms?" I said in my most innocent voice and made my biggest puppy eyes. Michi did the same. My dad sweat dropped.

"Well of course they're mandatory, but I'll tell you what, you can customize it in any way possible." _He gave in that easy?_ I thought and me and my brother mentally high fived.

When my dad and my 'uncle' finished talking about the regular boring school stuff he gave us our class assignments. Class 1-A. Apparently I was a first year. Since the school day was half over by the time we were done talking, Mr. Suoh let me and Michi explore! Finally something interesting. He offered to have a class rep give us a tour but we refused. We wanted to explore!

We ran out of the office with identical smirks on our faces. Again how did get here?

**Michi POV**

Finally out of that boring office. As if me and Janie were going to let some boring kid give us a tour!

I'm so glad I don't have to wear that stupid uniform. I looked down at what me and Janie were wearing. We looked like American Apparel mannequins. I was wearing skinny jeans (not so tight) A white v-neck, a khaki vest, a blue scarf, and classic laced vans. And I don't even want to list want Janie's wearing but she actually brushed her chocolate brown hair, and took the time to do her makeup. He deep blue eyes looked tired though. She really hates mornings. Maybe we could find some people to mess with, it should be lunch time right?

I'm beyond ecstatic that I have an actual sister. We went through so much to find her.

_Flashback_

"_Dad, I don't know why but I feel like theres something missing." I finally got the guts to tell him that after 15 years of feeling that way. _

_He sighed. "Well son I knew this time would come, you have twin sister, and I believe I found her." _

"_What! What do you mean twin?" I said pissed off beyond measure._

"_Listen, its my fault, you see, remember how I told you your mom left?" I nodded._

"_Well, it was a bad breakup. She wasn't the woman I fell in love with anymore, she left me while she was pregnant with you and your sister, She didn't tell me she was pregnant until it after she give birth She willingly gave you up but she kept your sister, she probably figured she could make money off of her." _

"_Money?" he ignored me and continued. _

"_After I found out you had a sister, she fled. She ran away to the United States, leaving me without a clue to where she was, but I found her after 15 years of looking I found her." _

_End flashback._

**Jane POV**

The first room we saw when we walked through a couple of halls was _Music Room 3_

We shrugged as we looked at each other and walked in.

A bunch of rose petals flew at us and we heard a group say "Welcome."

_What the..? _

**Sorry it was so slow! It'll get interesting soon! I just had to introduce my characters.**

**:3 Please Review!3**


	2. Adventure! And messin with glasses man

**Italic: twin telepathy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

_The first room we saw when we walked through a couple of halls was __Music Room 3_

_We shrugged as we looked at each other and walked in._

_A bunch of rose petals flew at us and we heard a group say "Welcome."_

_What the..? _

**Jane POV**

I flashed a look to my brother. What the hell is this? _Not a clue I'm new here too remember. _

In front of us there were 7 guys.

A tall blonde one stepped forward to me. "Oh dear, it seems this little princess lost her way! My dear, can you tell me your name?" He took my hand to his mouth too kiss it and I swiftly removed it. I was about to say something but then my niisan said something for me.

"Don't touch my little sister that way, you creeper!" On the word creeper, he kind of like repeated it, and went to a corner to sulk. I started laughing. I heard two other voices laughing along with me.

**Kaoru POV **

A boy and a really pretty girl walked in too the Host Club.

They look like they're related with, their chocolate brown hair, his, about as long as that one guy from NeverShoutNever? Chris was it? Oh well, but they had deep blue eyes and pale skin, they honestly looked like they were models.

The guy called The Boss a creeper. Ahaha! Me and Hikaru busted out laughing along with the girl, she's really pretty? Damn what's her name?

"Ahh good one brother!" she said slowly ending her laugh.

"Soo.." Hikaru started.

"We," I said.

"Don't"

"Mean"

"To"

"Be"

"Rude"

"But"

"Who are you?" we finished together.

The boy and girl smirked at each other and replied with,

"I'm Natalie Jane Imai"

"But she prefers to be called Jane."

"And He's"

"Michi Adam Imai"

"But you may call him Michi."

Were they mocking us?

**Jane POV**

They looked stunned after we finished other's sentences to make fun of them.

Suddenly a little blonde kid ran up to me and hugged me,"Jane-chan! I'm Hunny! Wanna hold Usa- chan?" He said as he held up a pink bunny. It would be better if it was blue. Either way I picked up the bunny and smiled at him.

Finally some guy that I thought was a girl at first, came in from a room and held out a plate of tea and snacks. "I'm Haruhi Fujioka, would you like something?" he/ she, im not sure yet, smiled and me and Michi took a cookie. I gave Hunny back his bunny so he could go eat cake with him.

"So are you guys new here or what?" Haruhi asked sincerely. Before we could answer we were interrupted by some glasses guy.

"Jane Imai and Michi Imai, are the children of Rogelio Imai, the owner of the biggest computer company in the world, who is half Japanese and half Mexican and grew up in the United States, in the Los Angeles area, from there he met the woman of his dreams, Irene Mitchell, she left him without him knowing she was pregnant, she gave birth to twins, both Jane and Michi, they up until very recently found Jane, and Michi and Jane have grown closer ever since. Although there is hardly a record of Miss Jane's schooling, she is said to be very intelligent along with her brother. Jane transferred from America and Michi transferred from independent studies to be with his sister." Me and Michi looked at him in shock.

"Are you a stalker?" I asked holding on to my brother.

"How do you know so much?" Michi asked reading my mind

"Hardly. I just have very good sources of information on who's transferring into this school." Everyone in the room sweat dropped.

"Well, either way I would like to introduce you to everybody although you already know most of us, Haruhi Fujioka: first year," he said motioning to the he/she. "Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiian: first years" he said motioning to some really cute twins with red hair and hazel eyes. There cute. _Ooh somebody's got a crush. _Shut up Michi! Just 'cuz I said they were cute, doesn't mean I like them. Besides I saw you checking out Haruhi. I'm almost positive she's a girl so don't get all defensive. _You think she's a girl too? _Yep.

"This is Takashi Morinozuka, feel free to call him Mori: third year." He said motioning to really tall guy I smiled at him and he nodded in acknowledgement. Ah finally someone quiet. "This is Mitsukuni Haninozuka: third year" My eyes widened. Third year? He pointed to Hunny. "I am Kyoya Ootori.: second year, in the same class as Tamaki Suoh over there who is out president."

"So what exactly is this place?" A bell rang.

"We can't chat right now but, if you come after school you'll find out." He said as all of us walked out the door. One of the twins smiled at me, I smiled back and he blushed. Hmm. Interesting._ See he likes you too! _Shut up Michi.

We walked around everywhere and pretty soon it was after school. So we walked back to Music Room 3 and flower petals were flying towards us again. _Welcome._

"Don't you guys get tired of that?" I said as I grabbed one of the petals and flicked it at Michi. _Hey. Not cool. _

He flicked one back at me.

"You get used to it after a while," one the twins said. I had noticed they were next to me and Mitchi.

"By the way, where'd you get those clothes? They're really cute. Actually the both of you dress really good." The twins gave us thumbs up. And I noticed that they had different voices.

"Thanks." We said.

"By the way, what do you guys do here?" I asked.

One the fire haired twins opened their mouth to say something which was again interrupted by Kyoya.

"Pick somebody to hang out with for your remainder of your time." He said like as if he was planning something.

"Michi picks Haruhi!" I said with the biggest smirk on my face ever. _You're evil. _I know.

"Then Janie picks the twins!" He said while he and the fire-haired duo had identical evil smirks. Shit. Jerk face. _I know._

Kyoya wrote something in his notebook. "Alright. Proceed." He is defiantly planning something. I let the twins go ahead of me, "Oh, by the way, Kyoya-senpai we know Haruhi's a girl."

He looked at me in shock. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Haha, gotcha.

"Oh but I think you do, you see I didn't know until your shocked expression gave it away." I replied with a huge smirk.

"What will it take for you to keep quiet.]?" he said writing something in his notebook.

""I don't know yet." I replied simply and walked towards the twins table.

**And… Cut! Please Review and suggestions are greatly appreciated:3 **

**Shout out to: RedVenice for being the first one to review!**


	3. fangirls

**Disclaimer!: I don't own anything except Jane&Michi :3 **

**Italic: Twin telepathy!**

**Thank you guys for reviewing!(:**

_Kyoya wrote something in his notebook. "Alright. Proceed." He is defiantly planning something. I let the twins go ahead of me, "Oh, by the way, Kyoya-senpai we know Haruhi's a girl."_

_He looked at me in shock. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Haha, gotcha._

_"Oh but I think you do, you see I didn't know until your shocked expression gave it away." I replied with a huge smirk._

_"What will it take for you to keep quiet.]?" he said writing something in his notebook._

_""I don't know yet." I replied simply and walked towards the twins table._

When I sat down at the twins table there was some other girls in a terrible yellow dress. Ew. They really wanted me to wear that? Thank you Uncle.

When I turned my attention to Hikaru and Kaoru they were looking at me.

"So Miki, Chizu, have you met Jane-chan from America?" They said as they gestured towards me.

"Kyaaa!~ Your from America?"

"You're so pretty!"

"Your hairs so long!"

"Why'd you move?"

"Are you a model?"

Thanks Hikaru and Kaoru. Thanks. They seem like fangirls though. Overly hyper fangirls. I looked at the twins they had devilish smirks on their faces. I have to get back at them for this. Oh well, might as well shut these girls up first.

**Kaoru POV**

Hikaru are you sure that was a good idea? _I don't know but did you see the look on her face? _Yeah.

Suddenly Jane was sparkling, and she said, "Haha, I don't know if I could answer all your questions but, I'll tell you what, when I start school here tomorrow I'll tell you all you want to know." She flipped her side bangs in place and smiled and sparkled some more. The fangirls had hearts in their eyes.

The Shadow King wrote something in his notebook and smirked. What was he planning?

_Kaoru you're staring at her. _I am?

**Jane POV**

One of those twins is staring at me. _Told you!_ Shut the hell up Michi and let me think.

Oh well.

All of a sudden the twins did some "brotherly love" bit, and the girls nearly fainted I kind of giggled at that, okay maybe I laughed. So it's _this _kind of club. It's fun to laugh at the girls. Maybe I'll come back tomorrow. It's not like I have anything better to do.

**After Club Hours~ **

"Oh, by the way, Jane, Michi, which class are you in?" Kyoya asked as if he didn't already know.

Apparently it peaked everyone's interest so, they all turned around too look at us.

"Class 1-A." we replied at the same time.

"Oh really?" the twins said at the same time. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kyoya's glare and him write something down again in his notebook. Seriously what is he planning?

"Yes really" we said with identical smirks. Kyoya was talking to Tamaki and showing him some sort of video. _What the hell? _Tamaki ran up to me and Michi and picked us up.

"YOU TWO ARE DEFINATLY HOST CLUB MATERIAL!" he said while spinning us around. I think I'm going to be sick. Michi wiggled out and escape but I was being crushed by Tamaki.

"elp mee." I was all I managed to say while Haruhi and Mori came out nowhere, "Put her down Senpai can you see she can't breathe!" Mori lifted me out before he could do so.

"Thank you Mori and Haruhi" I said while catching my breath.

"Oh by the way we aren't gonna join." Michi said as he patted my back. I love my niisan! _Love you too._

"Oh by the way we know Haruhi's a girl so stop referring to her as a boy."

"It's annoying." They all looked at us in shock. Except Kyoya.

"How"

"Did"

"You"

"Find"

"Out?"

The twins said. Haruhi didn't really seem like she cared.

"Kyoya told me." I said with a wink

Me and Michi walked out and said in unison, "See you tomorrow!"

Before anyone could reply too us we were gone.

We were outside waiting for our limo driver to pick us up, when we heard two familiar voices behind us.

"_Jane! Michi!" _

**Sorry this one was so short! I had to do homework!**

**I try to update everyday if possible! **

**Please revieww~ suggestions are always welcome! ^w^**

**x**


	4. Daisy clip&Sketches

**Diclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Italics: Twin telepathy**

**A/N: Sorry I lagged, my flash drive broke so I had to rewrite it over again. Happy Turkey Day!**

_"Kyoya told me." I said with a wink_

_Me and Michi walked out and said in unison, "See you tomorrow!"_

_Before anyone could reply too us we were gone._

_We were outside waiting for our limo driver to pick us up, when we heard two familiar voices behind us._

_"__Jane! Michi!" _

**Normal POV**

Jane and Michi looked at each other and turned around to see two identical fire haired twins.

Hikaru and Kaoru ran up tp them and sat down next to them.

**Jane POV**

"Its really funny how you messed with Kyoya."the said in unison, "So, do you guys wanna play a game?" They said as they smirked.

"What kinda game? What are the rules?" We asked in mock unison.

"Well, if we win we get to go over to your house!"

"What if we win?" They paused and looked at each other and said,

"We'll decide that later." they said with the same smirk! What are they planning?

"Allright. We'll play." We said with a smirk that rivaled theirs.

"Alright let's play the 'Which One is Hikaru?' game!"

"So"

"How"

"Do"

"You"

"Play" we asked finishing each others sentences.

"Well,"

"It's quite,"

"Simple,"

"All you have too do is guess which one of us is Hikaru!" They said with a hopeful glint in their eye.

"Alright." I said while me and Michi exchanged looks, "The one on the left is Kaoru, and Hikaru is the on the right."

Hikaru and Kaoru looked a little surprised, then replied with, "EEEHH Wrong!"

"No I'm not, your expression gave you two away, I may not know you well enough yet, but I know how to read people."

I said as I motioned Michi to walk to the car with me. I smirked and walked towards our limo.

"We'll discuss what we're gonna have you do later." I said as I smiled a very chesire cat like smile and waved at them.

As we drove off Michi was laughing. _Maybe this year will be funny after all. _Hmm, maybe.

**Kaoru POV**

Our limo arrived right after theirs. Damn Hikaru she got us. _Maybe she'll be fun to mess with._ If we **can **mess with her._ Nnn true. _Let me think. _You wanna think dirty thoughts about Jane don't you? Pervert~ _No! Of course not. _Whatever~_

She said, 'I may not know you well enough yet.' _yet! _Finally someone outside the host club who want to get to know us based on personalities. Jane Imai huh?

**The Next Day~ Jane POV**

Mehh. So I spent all night customizing this ugly ass uniform. I made it so I could be comfortable and not look like a giant walking banana. I put on my short black Dr. Marten's, yellow socks that just peeked over my boots. I made the dress into a skirt, kinda short but not slutty. It wasn't poofy, it just sort of flared out a bit. I pleated it so it didn't even look like it came from that banana on steroids. I put on a white button up shirt with a tiny dove on the edge of my sleeve. I put on the boys tie but instead of the periwinkle stripe, i made it yellow. I made a black vest with the patch that's on the boys jacket, and the lining with a daisy pattern. The vest was kind of punk meets hippie. I loved it! I put my long brown hair to the side in messy beach waves, I put a daisy clip at the other side where my bangs sort of started. I love my daisy clip, it looks like a real daisy.

I grabbed my blue messenger bag with various band patches and buttons and headed down stairs. Michi was eating his breakfast. I see he did some customizing had on some black skinny jeans, a white v neck, the boy tie and the regular jacket. I noted he put his plug back in. Who am I kidding they're flippin' tunnels. I sat down next to him and ate my breakfast super fast, since I was late coming down the stairs.

"Let's go Janie! We're gonna be late!" he said as he open the door.

"Calm down, at least we know where our classes are at." I said as I walked tiredly, yet excited to the door. Oh my God. I'm going to school in Japan, far away from all the people who mocked me, far away from _him,_ far away from my mom. I smiled at the thought of that and hopped into the car.

**At Ouran~**

"Class they are Imai Jane and Michi-san." The teacher said as she gestured towards me and Michi. "Jane-san is from America, and Michi-san has been in independent studies until now. They are twins."

The class stared at us, I felt their gaze on us until we took our seats. I heard faint whispers. Great. "Jane take a seat in the back between the Hitachiin brothers." I felt certain gazes leave me when I took my seat.

"Michi take the first seat in the second row." Haha, he has to sit in the front! _Shut up Janie. _Pay attention Niisan, your in the front! _You suck! Have fun with your twin boyfriend. _Shut up and pay attention jerk face. _Will do twin lover~_ Ugh. -_-

I smiled at the twins. They nodded in acknowledgment, while one of them blushed a bit, not that much but kind there was a pink tint on is cheeks. I'm pretty sure that's Kaoru.

Maybe.

I don't really pay attention in class so being in the back is perfect. I made it look like I was taking notes by doodling on a piece of paper and letting my mind wander.

I hope there's some sort of music elective i could take. I miss singing, writing, playing, and preforming. That's probably the only thing I miss from Los Angeles. Ah who am I kidding i miss that place, aside from certain people.

Maybe for our next vacation we could visit there, and I'll take Niisan and Dad to my favorite burger joint.

When class ended i looked down at my paper and found that there was a sketch of Downtown Los Angeles. Haha cool. So its lunchtime?

I reached in my bag to look for a folder where I could stuff my sketch in. While looking in my bag I heard a familiar voice.

"You drew this?" I turned and saw Haruhi holding my drawing. The twins were behind her.

"Wow, that's really good!" one of the duo said, which i recognized as Hikaru.

"That looks like a picture!" the other brother which I recognized as Kaoru said.

"Um yes, and thank you." I said as my face grew hot, and my cheeks grew pink. What the hell! I don't blush when people compliment my drawings. _Well obviously you do._

Michi came around and stood next to me facing the twins and Haruhi. "She thinks everything she draws and writes sucks. I tell her its because shes my little artist!" he said he pinched my cheek and started laughing.

I gave him the dirtiest look ever.

**That's it! Again sorry for taking such a long time to put this up. **

**Please Review! **

**Thank you too everyone who reviewed: RedVenice, BlackButterfly1412, & sakuralove123**

"


	5. How's your bum?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Italics: Twin telepathy**

_I gave him the dirtiest look ever. _

"Shut up Michi! Lemme go!" He smirked bigger. NO Michi don't you dare. I will shoot you in the foot. _Too late~ _Noooooooo.

"My little Janie here is not only an amazing artist but an amazing singer, and a fairly decent guitar player. " My look became even dirtier. "Let's talk about this while we eat shall we?"

He put his arms around the twins and they walked towards the cafeteria. Shit!

I noticed Haruhi was still next to me. I sweat dropped and rubbed the back of my head. "Uh Haruhi sorry you had to um see that." She smiled, genuinely. Wow, it's been a while since I've seen a real smile directed at me.

"It's fine really, Hikaru and Kaoru treat me like that too, but you shouldn't be embarrassed if you're really good at singing or whatever, you should be proud."

"I'm not embarrassed; I just don't like having complete strangers know everything about me you know?"

She nodded and smiled, "I understand, but the twins seem too like the both of you. Do you mind if I eat?"

I smiled back, "No not at all, I was just going to eat a burrito I made, since I'm kind of iffy about cafeteria food."

We ate lunch together, talked, and laughed. She also explained her situation with the host club to me.

"So are you coming to the Host Club after school today?"

"Hmm maybe, I might want to mess with Kyoya some more, or just hang out with you or the twins." I replied simply.

She smiled and the bell rang.

I went back to my seat.

Michi and the red headed duo walked in and the twins had huge smirks on their faces.

"So Jane," Kaoru started,

"We'll see you at home." Hikaru finished.

"What?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Oh Michi didn't tell you yet?"Hikaru said

"We're coming over today!" they said in unison.

I sweat dropped. Oh great. Michi I hate you, now i actually have to clean my room. _It's your fault for not letting the maids do it. _Shut up! It feels weird when they do it.

"Oh cool." I smiled and then class started.

**After School~**

So apparently Host Club was canceled for today, Tamaki had a dentist appointment, and Kyoya went to accompany him. Yeah weird i know.

So Michi, Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi, and I were walking towards the front of the school.

"Haruhi do you need a ride?" I asked her knowing she probably would.

"Uh yeah."Before I could speak Michi butted in.

"You could take our limo! We were going to ride with Hikaru and Kaoru. It's no trouble really."

"Alright then. Thank you." Haruhi said as she waved bye to us and Michi helped her into the limo. I hate you Michi. She was my only hope! _Exactly why I did that. _Your evil! _Oh I know. But this payback for what happen last month._ Oh that reminds me, how is your bum? _Not cool Imouto. _What? You know I'm not that good with Japanese yet. _I said 'little sister' smart one. _Oh. How's about i tell them what happened last month? _You wouldn't._ Try me.

We got into the limo and drove off.

**What happened last month! O: Review!3**

**Thank you for reading.3  
**


	6. Catnip&ponies

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Italics: Twin telepathy**

_We got into the limo and drove off._

**FFAt The House**

**Jane POV **

The four of us walked into the house laughing, reminiscing old pranks and stories.

We were greeted at the door by Michi's dog, Jun. Jun tackled Michi and started licking his face.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked alarmed. I smiled at them, "Don't worry that's his dog Jun, Sit down right there." I said as I pointed to the living room.

"We wanna see your room Jane!" they said as they wrapped their arms around me.

"Uhh, no." I said as I led them to the living room.

Michi finally broke free from his dog's clutches and joined us.

"Come on Janie-chan, your room is bigger." Michi said adding fuel to the fire. Don't even go there._ Pfft too late. _Two can play at that game~

"Fine, we'll go to my room, **only** _if_ Michi-kun tells you guys what happened last month." I said a giant smirk on my face as I sat down next to Kaoru I think? _You suck. _You were warned~

The twins eyes lit up when they saw my smirk and Michi's facial expression which looked a little something like Tamaki when you say the wrong thing to him.

My smirk widened if that was even humanly possible.

"What happened last month Michi?"The twin asked in unison. I wish they stopped that act already.

"Well since Michi seems to have lost his voice, I'll tell you guys." I said with the smuggest expression ever.

**Kaoru POV**

Jane looked really amused at her brothers sullen expression. Her blue eyes widened and her grin seemed to grow a good three inches. Michi on the other hand looks like Tono when Haruhi messes with him.

It's all really funny.

"Okay so it all started when Michi said he could out-prank me, so we decided to settle it with a prank war. Sure he got me good a couple of times, but he had no idea what was in store for him."

Michi's expression darkened.

"Do you guys mind if I speak English?" She said looking dead into my eyes then into Hikaru's.

"No go ahead." Hikaru said as she smiled and flashed me a funny look. _Close your mouth, Scooby. _I then realized my mouth was open. Oh God. _Good one Kaoru, now she knows you're in love with her~_

She continued like it nothing fazed her.

"Okay so our old man threw this fancy smancy dinner party with all his business people, I knew this was my chance to win the war. Michi sleeps like he's dead. So I took out all of his clothes out of his drawers and left him with 1 pair of My little Pony boxers and rainbow socks. The maids usually put his stuff in the hamper so he could change after he takes a bath. I took care of that."

I could see where this is going.

"Genius." Me and Hikaru said in unison unintentionally.

"I'm not done yet~"

"There's more?" I asked with she replied with a smile.

"So anyways I let him oversleep, so he wouldn't notice anything odd about his room, so when he got out of the shower he would put on the underwear without a question. Which he did, up until, he noticed I everyone was gone, I gave the maids &everyone a day off until he would be forced to walk to the dinner party in that."

We started laughing at the image of Michi walking around in underwear with ponies on them and rainbow socks.

"Still not done~" We looked at each other. More? This girl is my new prank idol. _Ditto._

"I spray the undies and socks with catnip. There are at least 20 cats in this neighborhood. The dinner party was only a few blocks away, but regardless, think of all the _cats. _There were about 100 cats chasing after him and he ran. So he burst into the party half naked being chased by over 100 cats. I started laughing immediately and practically peed myself at the scene so did our dad and everyone else at the dinner party, who happened to bring their cats on my suggestion."

We started laughing harder, damn, I would love to pull a prank on Tono with her.

"I have pictures!~ Anyone want to see?" She said as she turned on her laptop from the coffee table.

Her desktop was picture of her and a guy with lots of tattoos, hazel droopy eyes, and emo hair.

"Who's that emo kid?" Hikaru asked. She looked shocked.

" He is NOT an emo kid! That is Oliver Sykes of Bring Me The Horizon." She said with a kind of offended tone.

**Jane POV**

"So is he like famous or something?" Hikaru asked. They are becoming way easier to tell apart.

"Yes he's famous to people with good taste in music." I said in my most cheerful mock voice ever.

Michi recovered.

"Who wants snacks?" he said as he brought out tea and cookies. Saved by the crumpets. _They're cookies. _Whatever.

I put the pictures on slideshow and took a bite of my cookie. This is a good cookie. Cookieeeeee.

The twins were crying from laughter. Of course anyone would after seeing a guy pink pony underwear, rainbow socks and a mob of cats chasing after him.

"So,"

"Jane"

"Weren't"

"You"

"Going"

"To"

"Show"

"Us"

"Your"

"Room?" Again with the finishing each other's sentences.

"Why are you guys so obsessed with my room?" I said as I reluctantly led them upstairs to my room.

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the lag. Life just caught up with me. Ill post the next one either sometime later today or tomorrow, so stay posted! Thank you so much for your support&reviews! The really mean so much to me. Much love~ **


	7. The Picture Oo

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Italics: Twin telepathy**

"_Why are you guys so obsessed with my room?" I said as I reluctantly led them upstairs to my room. _

**~Jane POV~**

"Wait here." I said as I rushed into my room closing the door the behind me leaving the three boys outside, as I franticly ran to clean my room.

**~Kaoru POV~**

She led us upstairs to her room but then made us wait outside. Michi said it was because she had to clean it. I guess she didn't let the maids do it. On her door it said "Jane's Lair" cut out of what appeared to be photographs (?).

We waited outside for a good five minutes. Until she came out all flustered with her hair messier than when she went in. Somehow she looked even cuter. _Oooh you think she's cuteee. _No I don't! ugh. _Of course you don't. _

"Uh, you guys can come in now." Jane said as Michi practically dragged us in. Her room was a decent size, it had one wall filled with photographs and posters, it was painted sky blue, with huge windows and sheer curtains with the wind gently tussling them around. There were candles everywhere, a guitar on the far side of the room which seemed to be a recording station of some sort.

We sat down on bean bag chairs that reminded me of clouds. Of course we sat right next to her on opposite sides.

**~Jane POV~**

The twins looked spaced out.

I giggled and offered them some refreshments from my mini fridge.

They nodded yeah, and I proceeded to take out Arizona Iced Tea, out of my fridge.

As I handed the twins their tea, Kaoru smiled at me, and said, "I really hope to hear you sing." He smiled and it was completely genuine. I blushed furiously. Hikaru and Michi smirked. I swear Nii-san, you suck.

_I know. _

Michi had a face like he had an idea.

"Do you guys wanna see some pictures of Janie-chan in middle school?" Hell no. He smirked.

"Sure!" The twins said as Michi went to get my yearbooks and albums.

"I thought you barely met your brother during the summer?" Kaoru asked. It was becoming easier and easier to tell the duo apart.

"I did, but I told him and showed him everything including those embarrassing pictures" I said as I smiled. We may not seem like it, but me and Michi are so close, its as if we've known each other for out whole lives.

Michi returned with pictures. _Payback~. _Eh.

I saw the cover of the album, and almost spit out my tea. NO. _Too late~._

**~Kaoru POV~**

Michi opened the book and Jane cringed.

It was a picture of her at the beach with sunglasses on, a swimsuit, that was covered by an acoustic guitar decorated with many stickers.

He turned the page, Janie's gaze darkened.

There was a picture of Janie with blue hair this time, she was asleep, in her underwear, and an over sized t-shirt, with another girl with black hair asleep next to her with about 12 cartons of ice cream around them, Jane's face looked like she had a **really** bad night.

Her face was priceless, me and Hikaru couldn't contain it and burst out laughing.

Michi laughed along with us and eventually Jane turned the page.

Once we caught our breath, Hikaru said, "You had colorful ass hair."

She giggled, and replied with, "Eww i know."

"Her hair was probably every neon color you could imagine." Michi said with a smirk.

"Who's that girl asleep next to you?" I asked, since they seemed really close. _You want to be close to Janie like that huh? _No I don't! Just wondering! _Don't deny it. _I'm not! _You just did._

Michi took the book away from Jane and let us take another look at the picture. The girl had long black, curly hair, the same worn-out expression as Jane, with freckles.

"Oh that's my friend Carina." She as she smiled, with a glint of sadness in her eyes. Michi looked at her with slight concern and we continued looking at the pictures.

**~Normal POV~**

They laughed and told stories the rest of the evening. Until they realized they lived about half a block from each other and that they had school tomorrow.

They quickly said goodbye and secretly couldn't wait until the next morning.

**A/N: Review! I'm open for suggestions and everything(: **


	8. Granny's!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_Italics: Twin telepathy_

**~Normal POV~**

The next day at school, classes went by like a blur to Jane and Michi.

Jane spent lunch with Haruhi, while Michi spent his with the twins and the host club.

Going to the host club was becoming routine for them but it still surprised them a little to see that there were no guests and everyone was sitting around.

"Jane, Michi, it's good you're here." Kyoya said as he walked over to them.

"What's up?" Jane said as she hung her arm on Michi's shoulder.

"Recently people have been requesting you two and I would like to ask if you are up to it." He replied as he pushed back his glasses.

"Hnn, maybe." Michi said as Jane shrugged her shoulders. "Mehh." Was all she had to say.

"Great, so after break? Alright." He said as he scribbled away into his little black notebook.

"Whatever." Jane said as her and Michi walked over to the couch where the twins were. They sat down on the couch across from them. Jane, layed down with her legs on Michi's lap. Hunny and Mori were at a table and Hunny was eating some cake. Kyoya was typing away on his laptop.

"Ne, it's really quiet. Where's Tamaki-senpai?" Jane said as she looked directly at the fire-haired doppelgangers.

"I dunno he hasn't come in yet."Hikaru said. "Kyoya-senpai! Where's the boss?" As if on cue Tamaki came in dramatically rushing inside.

**~Jane POV~**

"Mommy dear!" Tamaki yelled as he came in. "I have an IDEA!"

"Yes Daddy?" Kyoya said not even looking up from his laptop.

He then went on and on about something he called a 'commoner tradition' and that everybody just had to come with him and something, blah blah blah. I kinda dozed off after that. Until,

"So Janie, Michi, can you guys come with us during break?" I looked up, and it was Tamaki.

"Uh gee we'd love to, Tamaki-senpai, but we have plans this break." Michi said obiously not interested in his 'commoner tradition'

"WHAT! WHY WASN'T I INFORMED OF THIS? I EVEN BOUGHT HATS FOR YOU GUYS!" he said with tears in eyes as he held up a hat in the shape of a lobster.

"Ahh, sorry senpai but we're going to our grandmother's house in Kyoto, which you guys are more than welcome to come with." I said with a smile as I put on the hat. "Kay?" I said as Michi put on his hat and we looked up at him and smiled.

"AWW YOU TWO ARE SO CUUUUTE!" He said as he proceeded to hug us until we felt our guts would pop out.

"..en…pai…" I said struggling to breathe as he let us go. _You think he would get tired of constantly almost suffocating people. _He's kinda like Auntie Meli. _Nah I just think he's really dramatic. _That too.

Haruhi then came in to find us on the floor trying to catch our breath, she then proceeded to try to help us up. She succeeded to pick up Michi and I was helped up by Mori.

"Thank you" I said as he nodded.

"IT WON'T BE AS FUN WITHOUT EVERYBODY! Especially since Jane used to a commoner herself." I gave him a dirty look as he hid behind Kyoya. Yeah, that's right hide behind your 'mommy dear' Haruhi also flashed him a dirty look and he quickly rushed to greet her.

"Oh! Haruhi!"Tamaki said he walked over to her.

I turned to Michi and found him talking to the twins.

"Guess who's coming with us to Granny's house?" Michi said smiling. Oh God. _But lucky for you at least they're not staying with us._ … You suck.

"Ahh cool." I said with a smile.

"Uhh…Hey Haruhi! Would you like to accompany me to Kyoto?" I said with the most pleading eyes ever.

"I guess I'll ask my dad, it's not like I have plans this break." She replied. THANK YOU HARUHI.

"We're leaving Saturday night lemme know by then. Kay?" I said with a huge smile. Oh guess who's coming to Granny's house with us. _You suck._

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the lag. School has just been x_x**

**Anyways, review! I'm open for suggestions and everything(: **


	9. Arrivals!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_Italics: Twin telepathy_

_"We're leaving Saturday night lemme know by then. Kay?" I said with a huge smile. Oh guess who's coming to Granny's house with us. __**You suck.**_

**~Jane POV~**

I woke up on Saturday around noon, which is normal for me. Yesterday I gave Haruhi my phone number, and she texted me on the phone that the twins gave her, that she could go. This is why I'm going to personally thank Haruhi's father, when I pick her up. Which is going to be in… an hour!

Aww man I overslept again!

I ran to restroom and brushed my teeth furiously and took a ten minute shower.

I hurried to my closet, packed my luggage in less than five minutes with all of my essentials. I threw on my oversized Nirvana t-shirt which sleeves were cut off, my high-waisted shorts which used to be my mom's pants from the 80's, my long black socks, and some oxfords. I threw my hair up in a messy bun, put on my blue headband with a daisy pattern on it. I somehow managed to get ready in ten minutes and ran downstairs with my luggage. I gave my luggage to the maid to be sent to granny house, I felt kinda bad for doing so though. I ran to the kitchen where my breakfast was waiting for me, I gulped that down and hurried to my van.

My dad bought me a van when I came here a few months ago, which is a way better model of the van I had in the states. It's a Hippy-bus, blue and black. I keep my oldest, most faithful guitar in it. I hauled ass to Haruhi's house, I mean like, 'I drove like speed-racer-cut-everybody-off-didn't-completely-stop-at-stop-signs-get-out-of-my-way' kind of a thing.

I arrived at Haruhi's house 10 minutes later than I said I would be there, so I rushed to her door.

I knocked, and was greeted by Haruhi.

"Sorry for being late!" I said as I bowed.

"Ahh don't worry about it, its okay." She said as she led me into her apartment. I took off my shoes and was reminded of my home in Los Angeles. I felt at ease as she motioned for me to sit down.

"Would you like some tea?"

"Um sure. Please."

"Haruhi is your friend here yet?" I heard a male voice say as a man dressed as a woman came into view.

"Hello! I'm Natalie Jane Imai, thank you for having me and thank you for allowing your daughter to accompany me on my trip!" I said as formally and politely as I could as I bowed.

"Haha! My dear there's no need to be so formal! I'm just happy Haruhi has a girlfriend!" He said as he shook my hand, obviously knowing I'm American. "Please call me Ranka, it's what they call me at the bar I work at!" He said as we both sat at the table.

"Thank you so much Ranka, it really means a whole lot to me that you allowed Haruhi to come on this trip with me." I said smiling.

"It's no trouble. Oh my! That outfit is wonderful! Where did you get those adorable shorts?" He said, with genuine interest.

We talked about clothes for a couple of minutes, laughing, until Haruhi comes in with tea. Her dad is cool, but I can't help but feel that he reminds me of someone.

When it was our time to leave he hugged us very tightly and said "DON'T GET INTO TROUBLE! HAVE FUN!" I think I know who he reminds me of now.

Haruhi loaded her luggage into my van and we were off to Kyoto. The guys went separately in the limo because I wanted to talk to Haruhi.

The whole ride there we just talked and exchanged personal stories. She told me about her wonderful mom, and I told her about my lack of a mother. As cheesy and corny as it sounds, we really bonded.

When we got there the boys already have arrived and were waiting for us.

I unloaded Haruhi's luggage and my guitar and walked to the doorway.

"It's alright I can carry it." Haruhi said as she tried to get it. I put it on top of my head.

"Nah its okay I got this." I said with a smile. She didn't even try to get it. I have quite the height advantage over her. I rang the door bell and Michi answered the door.

"Took you long enough" he said as he took Haruhi's bag from me with great ease.

"We got a little held up" I said as I set my guitar down next to the couch. "Where are Hikaru and Kaoru, and Granny?" I looked around, "Oh no."

"Yup. I ran to get the door as fast as I could to save myself." Smart man. _I know. _We have to save them. _Get the guitar. _Ah, man.

Haruhi looked lost. "Ne Haruhi, come with me", I said as I took my guitar out of its case and walked to the patio.

She nodded and followed me to the patio where Hikaru and Kaoru were being forced to listen to the most boring music and forced to do this weird yoga that my Granny claimed has been around forever and was invented by the Aztecs when she made it up herself. Granny is very uh, eccentric.

I strummed my guitar a little, and sang the word "Granny". In English of course. She looked up instantly and hugged me. I looked at Haruhi and her expression was beyond confused, then again so were Hikaru's and Kaoru's.

"Ah Natie, I've missed your voice! Honey your aura is sparkling! Perhaps you like someone?" She said as she pulled away from the hug to sort of examine me. _Yes she does Granny! He's in this room! _Shut up Michi.

"Um, sure.. Granny. Uh this is my friend Haruhi." I said as I motioned to Haruhi. My Granny hugged her.

"Oh my goodness! What a wonderful aura! You are a very old soul, and your aura is sparkling as well! Do you have someone you like as well?" I mouthed to Haruhi, 'Just agree with her' she gave a small nod and replied with,

"Thank you. Um, yes." My Granny looked very pleased with herself.

"Well children, I am going to sleep. Do what you want, have fun! Oh, and dear carrot-tops, please stay here for the night we have more than enough room. Today is not a good day for travel." No Granny, WHY? _Ahah! Sucker. _She went to her room.

"Um your Grandmother is very, um, different." Haruhi said clearly at a loss of words.

"Um don't worry, at least she likes you." Michi said.

"Yeah you should she what she does to people she doesn't like." I said with a shudder.

"But why the need to sing you're greeting to her?" Hikaru asked.

"Do you still want to be doing that weird Aztec Yoga?" I replied with a smirk.

"No ma'am" they replied in unison.

"Man I'm starving lets go get something to eat, Come on carrot-tops!" I said with a huge smirk as they followed me into the kitchen.

**A/N: Review! I'm open for suggestions, comment, etc. c:**


End file.
